It has been known for some time to use an extraction apparatus to expose a plant and/or flower to a solvent for the purpose of extracting various constituent components from the plant or flower and to then remove the solvent from the extracted components. The extracted components may be used in any variety of foods, goods and compositions. While extraction apparatuses are generally known for use in extracting various constituent components of plant material, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,622,140 published Nov. 24, 2009, to Whittle et al, and entitled Processes For Preparing A Cannabinoid-Rich Extract From Cannabis Plant Material, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, discloses a particular process and an apparatus for the useful separation of certain plant constituents. Despite the many known types of extraction devices and apparatuses, there remains no device which is highly capable of a controlled, efficient and effective extraction in a thoroughly portable device.
While there have been many attempts by others to address this long known need, including the known apparatuses and processes, there remains an unmet need for an extraction apparatus and process for more efficiently, effectively and safely separating plant constituent components.